


MarioBob

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cameos, Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Homosexuality, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Sex, One Shot, One True Pairing, Romance, Shipping, Short, Short One Shot, Tickling, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Mario and SpongeBob are in love, and aren't afraid to show it. Well, SpongeBob isn't... And before long, Mario decides that he isn't, either.WARNING: Mario and SpongeBob yaoi, but no sex.





	MarioBob

Mario took a deep breath and sighed, looking up at the starry sky as he lay on the hill.

"This is beautiful..."

"It sure is," SpongeBob responded, lying next to Mario. He turned to look at him. "But not as beautiful as you..."

Mario blushed and giggled a bit, and then moved closer to SpongeBob. Slowly and gently, SpongeBob took Mario's hand and held it warmly.

"Um, SpongeBob, I know you're enjoying this, but..." Mario looked away for a moment. "I'm not sure we should go this far. It doesn't seem right..."

"Yeah, you're right. It doesn't seem right..."

SpongeBob wrapped his arms around Mario's body and pulled him towards him, hugging and cuddling him.

"But it feels SO good!"

Mario tried to get away from the sponge's embrace at first, but then started to enjoy it and returned the favor. SpongeBob moved his face up to Mario's ear and whispered something to him.

"Take off your glove."

Mario didn't know how to respond at first, but since he loved SpongeBob so much, he decided to obey. What was the worst that could happen?

"Okey-dokey."

Mario reached one of his hands to his other, grabbed onto his glove and slowly pulled it off his hand. Putting it in his pocket for later, he looked back at SpongeBob and wondered what he wanted him to do.

Suddenly, an idea came to him - an adorable idea. Mario started to run his uncovered forefinger gently on SpongeBob's neck.

"Hehehehe! It tickles!" SpongeBob said, blushing.

"I know," replied Mario, who kept stroking SpongeBob's neck and listening to his giggles. It sounded adorable, like it was coming from a young child.

"Heheheheheheeee!!" SpongeBob was looking a bit embarrassed, but he didn't want Mario to stop. He loved this feeling so, so much. "Oh, Mario, I love you so much!!"

"I... I love you, too, SpongeBob," Mario admitted.

After a few minutes of this, Mario finally pulled his forefinger away from SpongeBob. But then the yellow sponge pressed his lips right against Mario's, sucking loudly. Mario couldn't resist doing the same as they kissed for several minutes straight.

Meanwhile, Lumpy, Meowth and Tootie were a few feet away, watching everything happen. Lumpy was looking turned on, choosing not to care as Meowth and Tootie looked at him with disgusted and awkward expressions on their faces, respectively.

"What? I ship them!" Lumpy said as he shrugged.

"Man, what a sick, twisted moose..." Meowth said as he shook his head in dismay. "And what a sick, twisted pair of lovers we're looking at!"


End file.
